


A Glorious Thing Called Love - And Ice-Cream!

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki and Stephen go for a walk in Central Park with some ice-cream.Something cute, and then terrible, happens.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Kudos: 41





	A Glorious Thing Called Love - And Ice-Cream!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Frigga didn't die and she lives on New Asgard with Thor, and Valkyrie as king. Odin did die though.

Loki licked the cool ice cream dribble that had begun to drip down the side of his cone. He sighed in content as he swung Stephen's hand between them. Stephen shot him an amused look and took a bite of his own ice cream. 

"You're far too happy today," Stephen grumbled, raising an eyebrow at him. He squeezed Loki's hand. "This ice cream isn't that good, is it?"

Loki shot him a wink. "No, it's not the ice cream, darling."

"Is it how lovely Central Park looks today?"

"Wrong again, sweetheart."

"How about those squirrels sharing acorns over there?"

Loki laughed, "No."

"I don't know, please enlighten me," Stephen huffed, frustratedly snatching a piece of his ice cream and furrowing his eyebrows.

Loki stopped and turned to his boyfriend, keeping his fingers tightly twined with Stephen's.

"The thing that has made me so inexplicably happy today is handsome," Loki began, leaning his face closer to Stephen's, whose was wary and curious. "He's got silky dark hair and gorgeous facial structure." Stephen's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, he's clever." Loki kissed his cheek softly.

"Is it... you?"

Loki laughed. "You didn't let me finish!"

Stephen gestured for him to go on.

"Anyway..." Loki sighed. "And today, I realised I love him."

"Well, now I'm sure it's you."

"Oh my goodness," Loki scowled, rolling his eyes. "Just come here, you."

He clutched Stephen's hand to his chest and hastily kissed him. Loki breathed him in, inhaling his irresistible scent. Stephen responded eagerly, prolonging the unusual initiation of affection from his stoic partner.

Disentangling his hand from Loki's, Stephen reached up to hold his face, pulling away from his lips gently.

"I love you, too," he smiled, more of a smirk really, but genuine all the same. "So much," he added in a whisper.

Loki bit his lip then kissed him again, tasting the vanilla ice cream on his tongue. It was cold and sweet. Loki couldn't help pressing himself against Stephen despite the fact they were standing in the middle of Central Park, in the public eye. He felt Stephen's moan more than he heard it as it rumbled in his throat.

But before he could respond, there was a loud splat, making the two split apart. Stephen had dropped his ice cream.

Loki snorted. "Was it that bad?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Or was the kiss just that good?"

Shaking his head and sighing, Stephen stepped away to inspect the damage. He looked up, forlorn, at Loki.

"You can have mine if you like," he suggested, putting his own severely melted ice cream out towards the sorcerer.

"Thank you," he smiled and took the cone from his hand. "I do love ice cream."

Stephen closed his eyes with pleasure as he took a bite. He reached out his other hand to Loki and they continued to walk with their fingers intertwined.

"My mother asked about you again," Loki mused, sneaking a smirk at his boyfriend.

Stephen laughed, finishing off Loki's dessert. "What did she say?"

"Oh, the usual," he replied, shaking his head with a smile. He cleared his throat, preparing to imitate his mother's thick accent. "How's Stephen, darling? Is he still off saving the world? Ask him to dine with us sometime, would you?" He flicked his long hair over his shoulder for effect.

"Your mother is more fantastic than you give her credit for, Loki," he said, his mirth still shimmering on his face. "And tell her I'd love to come."

"You would?" Loki asked, surprised. He bumped his shoulder playfully. "I'll let her know. And just so you are aware, I give Mother all the credit for all of my good choices and virtues -"

"Of which there aren't many."

Loki shot him a look. "She's one of the only people in my life I love and trust."

"Mummy's boy," Stephen joked, earning a punch in the arm.

"Well, my father didn't love me very much, did he?" Loki mumbled, pouting.

"Maybe not, love, but your daddy does," he winked, squeezing Loki's hand.

Loki paled, his eyes widening. "Stephen! We're in a public place!"

He laughed heartily. "What're you gonna do? Punish me?"

Loki's breath caught in his throat and he stopped and stared at the saucy sorcerer, jaw flat on the ground.

" _Stephen Strange! _"__

__"Just you wait, baby. We are going to have so much fun later."_ _


End file.
